dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Roasie
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Member of the Kamikaze Fireballs |Allegiance = Kamikaze Fireballs Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = }} , whose real name is in the anime, is a warrior from Universe 2 and a member of the Kamikaze Fireballs. In the manga, Roasie's base form "Sous Roas" does not exist. Appearance In her anime only base form Sous is a young, pale skinned human-like woman with purple hair and a pair of glasses. She wears a white hat and with a yellow overcoat, an orange skirt, and a white undershirt with long baggy sleeves. The skirt reaches to the top of her thighs and she also wears red shoes. Her irises are green with black pupils. As Roasie, her skin is a teal color and she wears orange sunglasses in place of her glasses. She wears a yellow and white gown with a purple jumpsuit underneath. Roasie also wears white gloves and white boots. Personality Sous seems to be very easy going as seen when she was fighting Goku, as Roasie, and smiling playfully at the same time. However, after Kakunsa was defeated, Roasie took things more seriously and vowed to avenge her by defeating Goku. She is also pretty sure of her power as she was sure she had defeated Goku. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga Sous is seen alongside Brianne and Sanka in the World of Void. When the Tournament of Power begins, Sous, Brianne, and Sanka are knocked away by Narirama's spinning arm attack. She was then called by her leader Brianne de Chateau and transformed into their Magical Girl forms after Android 17 interrupted their transformation the first time. During her time, she went up against Goku and kept pushing him back with her Yacchaina Fist, and then sent a bunch of ki blasts at the Saiyan who blocked all but one which hit him in the face after it tricked him. Roasie kept on firing ki blasts at Goku with more aggression due to Kakunsa's elimination, and the Saiyan kept deflecting them except for the ones that acted as feints stopping just short of hitting him as a surprise and then hitting him while he's dazed/confused, pushing him back as a result. She then unleashed her Yacchaina Fist at Goku again, and he expected to block it, only for the attack to act more like Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade, intent on getting revenge, but then Android 17 showed up and used his Android Barrier to protect himself and Goku. After Brianne got back to fighting with 17, Sous Roas went back to fighting Goku, but by that time, the Saiyan figured out her fighting style and used it against her as he dodged her ki blasts and surrounded her with bigger ones, resulting in a huge direct hit. She and Brianne then teleported away from the fight thanks to Jimizu's Instant Transmission. The two females then watched as Jimeze knocked Zircor out of the tournament with love and hope. When Ribrianne and Goku fight, Heles commands Sanka and Roasie to lend Ribrianne their power. They both comply while chanting "You can do it, Ribrianne!" This allowed Ribrianne to transform into Super Ribrianne. Roasie later felt Jiren's power when he went to confront Goku. When Goku threw the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb at Jiren, Roasie is seen by Monna and Shantza, struggling against the wind the Spirit Bomb produced. When it appeared that Goku had killed himself in the Spirit Bomb attempt, Ribrianne approached Jiren with Roasie and the rest of the remaining members of Team Universe 2 behind her, ready to challenge Jiren despite the odds and continue to fight for the survival of their universe. They didn't get the chance, though, as Goku reemerged in his new Ultra Instinct -Sign- form and continued his ferocious battle against Jiren. Later, when Ribrianne found herself on the ropes in a rematch against Vegeta and he was about to deal a potentially eliminating blow to her, Roasie intervened and saved Ribrianne at the last moment. As the two magical girls hid away, Ribrianne began to despair, realizing that Team Universe 2 was comparatively weak and expressed doubt that they could ever hope to beat such overwhelmingly superior competition. This prompted Roasie to slap Ribrianne and tell her to never stop believing in the power of their universe's love. Roasie's pep talk worked and Ribrianne regained her confidence. Some time later, seeing that Goku was exhausted after his fierce battle against Kefla, Roasie along with Ribrianne, Rabanra, Zarbuto, and Zirloin ganged up on him in an attempt to take advantage of his vulnerable state and eliminate him. However, Androids 17 and 18 intervened before the remaining Universe 2 warriors could attack Goku. Annoyed, Roasie and Ribrianne challenged the Androids to a fight, but the two magical girls quickly found themselves outwitted by the Androids' superior teamwork. During the battle, Ribrianne accidentally hit Rozie with a ki blast and 17 followed up with one of his own, blasting Roasie out of the arena. Eliminated, Roasie was transported to Universe 2's bench where she powered down and reverted to Su. Mimicking the ritual that Roasie, Sanka, and Heles had performed earlier to give Ribrianne a boost in power, Sous and all the rest of the eliminated members of Team Universe 2, along with Jerez and Pell, lent their energy to Ribrianne, allowing her to transform into her most powerful state. But even in this ultimate form Ribrianne was bested by the Androids and eliminated. Ribrianne reverted into Brianne and was sent to Universe 2's bench, where she immediately broke down into tears over her defeat. Su and Sanka rushed to Brianne's side to comfort her. Su was later shown standing alongside Brianne and Sanka, the magical girls smiling as they watched Android 18 and Krillin expressing their love for one another. The trio agreed that perhaps there was love in other universes that they had yet to understand. Sous and the rest of Universe 2 sent all of their love and support to Rabanra, Zarbuto, and Zirloin as the three men made their last stand against Universe 7, allowing the trio to transform into their own versions of the Kamikaze Fireballs (with Zarbuto inheriting Roasie's powers). Despite this immense boost in power, the last three members of Team Universe 2 ultimately came up short and were eliminated, thus ending Universe 2's bid for survival. Even so, Sou and the rest of Universe 2 rallied around the trio and praised their impressive final efforts. Accepting their fate gracefully, Sous, Brianne, and Sanka then transformed back into Roasie, Ribrianne, and Kakunsa, respectively, and joined the rest of their Universe 2 compatriots in a final cheer for love and beauty before they all vanished in a heart-shaped flash of light. Sous is later revived with her universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Sous is seen crying tears of joy with the rest of her team as they are being cheered on by a crowd of people. Power ;Manga and Anime In the anime, as Roasie, she is able to force base Goku on the defensive. However, once Goku figured out her fighting style, she lost the upper hand. She was able to briefly hold her own against Android 17, however, when she was hit by Ribrianne's Pretty Max Cannon, Android 17 knocked her out of the arena with a Photon Flash. In the manga she was able to dodge a punch from Za Priccio. She is briefly able to hold Android 18 in place together with Kakunsa, however 18 gets out of their grip and defeats them along with Ribrianne with a ki blast. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Sous was a key player for Team Universe 2 during the Tournament of Power. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Yacchaina Fist' - In the anime, a fighting style in which the Sous's punches eventually get sharper and faster. This fighting style can also create ki blasts if used for a certain amount of time. **'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - After a certain amount of time, the friction created from the swift punches will heat up her fists, in which Sous can use to create several ''ki blasts. These ki blasts can be manipulated flexibly depending on Sou's choice. **'Yacchaina Hidden Technique: Heavy Light Shatter Burst '- Roasie aiming both her hands at the target and shooting an energy sphere which seperated in his course to multiple energy spheres which exploding at contact. *'Light of Love' - In the anime, a team attack fired off by Ribranne, Kakunsa, and Roasie. They each fire a heart from their hands, in which will cause all opponents who spell the aroma that explode from these hearts drop their guard and become infatuated with them. *'Love Symphony' - In the anime, a team attack fired off by Rozie and Ribrianne. *'Mystic Attack' - In the manga, Roasie can extend her arms, which she does in order to restrain 18 alongside Kakunsa. Equipment *'Love Wand' - It has the ability to transfer the user's "love" to Brianne, by chanting "You can do it Ribrianne!". Transformations Roasie In the anime, Magical Girl Roasie is Sous's transformation where she gains teal skin, orange goggles and a purple jumpsuit. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yuka Saitō *Funimation dub: Kristi Rothrock *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Jacque Souza **Portuguese dub: Joana Castro *Latin American Spanish dub: Erika Ugalde *Italian dub: Giada Bonanomi *Polish dub: Marta Dobecka Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Sous Roas, Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Coo, Cabba, Dispo, Methiop, Murisam, Shosa, Hit, and Basil vs. Narirama *Sous Roas, Brianne de Chateau, & Sanka Coo vs. Android 17 *Sous Roas (Roasie) vs. Goku *Sous Roas (Roasie) and Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Vegeta *Sous Roas (Roasie) and Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Android 17 and Android 18 *Sous Roas (Roasie) vs. Android 18 ;Manga *Roasie vs. Za Priccio *Roasie, Ribrianne, & Kankunsa vs. Android 18 *Roasie and Kankunsa vs. Gamisaras or Damon Trivia *Her name appears to be a pun on the similarity between ロース (roast—especially used to refer to cuts of beef) and ローズ (rose), further evidenced by her transformed name. *Alternatively, her name may come from sous-vide steak. *Her words Tocchainā, Yacchatta, Acha, and Achā respectively mean "Take it!", "(accidentally) Done it!", "Oops", and "Oh no!" in Japanese. Her other shouts during combats rather resemble traditional shouts of Chinese martial arts in Japanese cultures. *Goku's statement to Roasie at the first defeat saying "Your fighting style was worth studying" is exactly the same to what Android 17 said to Kakunsa. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Superheroes Category:Characters who have been Erased